Kuzon Jr. (Simplified)
Kuzon Edward Kuz III also known as Kuzon Jr. or KJ (May 12 1041 - September 5 1145) Saiyan-Human hybrid politician, lawyer, author, businessman, martial artist, polymath, scientist, philosopher, diplomat, military commander, social revolutionary, and Lookout Crew warrior. He was King of Earth (1086-1120), and founder and first Emperor of the Great Empire (1090-1145). Upon death he became God of Justice. He was an RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. Overview KJ was an intellectual who supported and revolutionized universal democracy, equality, progress, and intelligence. He was a polymath, skilled in politics, social relations, warfare, business, mathematics, law, and invention. He was a formal statesman and revolutionary. He had a keen interest in religion, science (which he advocated), and philosophy, and was an ideal diplomat, knowing thousands of languages. Being a skilled socialite and orator by heart and well-connected with his people, he was also a skilled writer and critic. He was an anti-establishment liberal who promoted social democracy. He is widely cited as a source of political and philosophical inspiration by many of the greatest writers of all time. KJ was a very outspoken and controversial figure, responsible for starting a massive universal political and cultural revolution through his work. KJ was a powerful warrior and universal protector in the Lookout Crew. He was skilled in a variety of different martial art styles, including his own style. He studied under monks for several years, as well as other ancient masters, becoming skilled in energy manipulation, power theory, and metaphysical balance, soon earning the title of Kaioshin. Being the leader of his own Kuz Clan after his father, the universally-renowned Kuzon, KJ bore three children with his wife Suka; Kuzexandra, Kuzana, and Kuzon IV (Kuzey). He was brother to Kuza, Kuzek, Kuzisa and Kuzten. KJ was a master and universally-recognized martial artist with many awards. He is in the Universal Martial Arts Hall of Fame, recognized as one of the greatest martial artists of his time. Personality He is a very relaxed, a realist, suave, modest, patient and intelligent man who prefers a life in solitude and equality. He is very casual, and a womanizer. He attends rich and fancy parties commonly. He is very protective as well, as proven during his reign as King. He greatly enjoys reading. His level of intelligence and professionalism are outstanding. He never sweated things and was always realistic. He disliked his inferiors calling him "sir" and such as King, and thought himself equal to everyone. He prefered the nickname "KJ". He was also very modest and outwardly.. He is a big fan of golfing, croquet, and always loved art (such as painting). Things he suck at include cooking, driving, and giving directions. He became a legend and icon across the universe for his multitude of talents and works spanning several fields from, politics, to martial artists, warfare, and even music. He left a permanent scar on universal history. KJ was extremely ambitious, loved attracting attention to himself, was very outgoing, and fearlessly, aggressively, yet confidently approached his ideas. He saw mistakes as opportunities. Many seen his personality as very daring and sometimes, insane. With a massive ego, he loved thrill and took any chance he could to further his reputation, sometimes showboating himself. He loved people and crowds. However, due to the stress and experiences he underwent in his life, such as the Revolution, he was damaged psychologically and traumatized. His health continuously deteriorated. He suffered from excessive stress and sleep deprivation. During his King of Earth and Emperor years, KJ underwent many large scale tours to travel and spread his influence (such as Universal Supertour and KJ Over the Universe). He never stayed in one place too long. He became a symbol of peace, progress and universal equality, and his name was known throughout the universe as one of the greatest leaders ever, especially for his acts during the Herulean conflict and the Great Universal Revolution. Some regard him as, among the greatest men who ever lived. Appearance Casually, KJ usually wears a blue gi, with a dark blue undershirt. He has spiky black hair (sometimes long). He has a long brown tail. He has large sideburns and generally wears a goatee. On occasion, KJ will grow a full beard. He is very tall at around 6'7", and weighs at least 270 lbs. As he got older, he preferred a long beard and long hair, as well as having a large stature, taking a Viking-like look, earning him the "Viking King" title. As King of Earth, KJ wears the traditional royal robes most of the time. Dark blue, gray and black robes and shoulder blades with buttons. He wears baggy pants with them. Normally a King would wear the Ring of Earth (crown), but KJ wears his as his belt. At fancy parties he attends, he will wear a tuxedo with a blue rose, and gel his hair back, and drink Mountain Dew from wine glasses. Biography Early life (1041-59) Kuzon Edward Kuz III was born in Heaven on May 12 1041, to Kuzon and Helena. Kuzon was revived back to Earth shortly after, promising to bring them back one day too, so his mother raised him for the next 6 years. She taught KJ many things and encouraged his learning. Helena and KJ were revived in 1047. Immediately after, KJ enrolled in EarthSchool and became a top student and avid reader, learning all he could. He graduated in 1059, top in his class. By age 18, he was already a master of politics, history, and many languages. He was also very strong and took after his Lookout Crew warrior father. College, Business career (1059-71) KJ enrolled in Northwestern Political Law School, where he edited the college newspaper and was very outgoing. He became radical and was in peace protests, speaking for a new young liberal generation. He was already a popular figure across Earth for his debating, journalism, and viewpoints. He graduated in 1063, and immediately became a Representative in the Earth Congress (under King Furry XI). He also began stock investing and founded his own bank, the Kuz Capitol Bank. He began making millions. A multi-millionaire by age 25, the KCB was a great success across Earth, and raking in money, due to KJ's great business and negotiation skills. He was a master of industry. However, he began getting tired of it, and spent all of his money/assets on the LookoutCup! 1071 tournament. During this time, he married his wife Suka and had three kids; Kuzexandra, Kuzana, and Kuzon IV. Politics - Mayor of Supreme City and Earth revolution (1065-86) While a businessman, KJ's main interest was politics. Already a politician, who didn't accept corporate money and 'pwned' older corrupt politicians, he was very confident and ran for Mayor of Supreme City in 1064 (the second-highest position on Earth). He won in a landslide, age 23, the youngest ever. As Mayor of Supreme City, he was a great leader and lowered taxes (raising them on the rich). His liberalism contrasted with the King's conservatism, making a balance. After winning a re-election, he was the most popular man on Earth, and a large revolution began--the new era. KJ represented Earth at the 1070 Universal Political Conference, where he was a diplomat. Earth now got engaged in universal politics for the first time ever and gained many allies. In the following years, KJ made many diplomatic trips, wrote books, and furthered his revolutionary message. In 1077, KJ joined the Earth Military (taking a break from politics) for 3 years. He proved to be a great leader and earned the Blue Beret (highest special forces rank). Also during the 1070s, KJ trained hard with his father, as he felt he was becoming 'a Gohan'. He studied at Nu-Del University of the Arcane Arts and became a skilled master of magic and energy, plus martial arts. However, he was too busy with his career to focus hard. In the 1080s, KJ calmed down a bit and focused more on Earth (instead of space and alliances). He collaborated and became friends with King Furry, like his apprentice. He got involved in more casual and down-to-earth things. Golden Era - King of Earth, the Great Empire (1086-1100) King Furry XI died in 1086, who wanted KJ to be his successor. KJ became King of Earth. Immediately he began preparing to create a massive space empire. He signed Earth to many treaties and alliances. Earth had a close-call with a large space dictatorship, making people very patriotic. KJ founded the Great Empire in 1090, a massive democratic progressive space alliance of volunteers. The 1090s were a decade of prosperity and peace. KJ underwent his Universal Supertour in 1095. Herulean War, Aftermath, Touring (1100-13) During 1100-01, KJ was the leader of [[the Herulean War|'the Herulean War']], the largest space war ever, between the UAGP and Herulean/Xoclovian Empire. He proved to be a great remarkable leader, leading to UAGP's victory. The war made the universe become interdependent and closer together. KJ was now a universally known leader. After a cleanup effort, KJ began a series of largescale tours across the universe, where he gave speeches to promote democracy. He expanded the Great Empire as well. Due to the war, he got more involved in fighting and Lookout Crew activities. After his massively successful KJ Over the Universe tour in 1108-10, tensions began being raised across the universe. The UniCouncil suddenly lost members and went defunct, the economy crashed, and everything spiraled downhill on a crash course. Great Universal Revolution (1113-25) The Lookout Crew was summoned to the Universal Embassy in 1112, where a strange elf man told them of 'impending conflict to prepare for'. KJ was the only one that knew what he was talking about (due to all the strange occurrences recently)--a massive universal superwar. Immediately, KJ founded the GUAOF alliance and prepared for a war. In 1113, the Universal Supersystem (Eldreyn) landed on Earth, officially [[Great Universal Revolution|'declaring war on GUAOF']]. KJ, correct, sprang into action immediately. The next 12 years were dominated by bloody universal war, revolution, genocide, and other horrible atrocities. KJ was the Master Commander of GUAOF, which was half the entire universe. He suffered from sleep deprivation and health issues due to his stress. However he was an excellent strategic leader. After the multiverse (all 12 universes) became one, he embarked on a KJ Over the Multiverse tour. He resigned from King of Earth, abolishing the monarchy, making Earth a representative democracy. In 1125, the GUAOF reigned victory and the Lookout Crew (including KJ) defeated Ninthalor, the most powerful villain ever, and de-facto leader of the universe for millions of years, after destroying existence and absorbing the gods. KJ was now the most remarkable, profound man in the multiverse. Later reign (1125-45) The Revolution had eternal effects on the multiverse, and a massive 'Harmonium' cleanup effort occurred after it. KJ led the cleanup effort, and now psychologically and physically damaged, had to undergo therapy and medicine. KJ settled down (remaining Emperor) into studying martial arts, science, and linguistics. He wrote the Unisyllable, the official universal trade language. He opened his own martial arts and magic school. KJ became the Supreme Justice of Earth Courts from 1133-38. He practiced law and his old, respected opinion was acknowledged. He made decisions that effected the whole planet. After his wife died, he overcame his depression by getting into art and painting. He got involved in science and engineering. He opened many colleges, libraries, and cities across the universe. He became a monk and Kaioshin. He became bed-ridden from his years of physical stress and abuse catching up with him. On 5 September 1145, KJ died, age 104, surrounded by the Lookout Crew. His death struck the entire universe hard, which went into a silent mourning period, but with fireworks. His body was sent in a casket across the universe for duodecillions to see. It returned to Earth, where KJ was cremated and his ashes were spread into space. After death, he became God of Justice. He is considered the most influential, intelligent, and greatest man to ever live. Category:Characters Category:Politics Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lonely Pages